The invention relates to a fuel cell comprising:                a stack comprising a first electrode, an electrolytic membrane provided with front and rear faces and a second electrode,        and first and second current collectors integrated in the stack and corresponding respectively to the first and second electrodes, each current collector comprising a metallic deposit and being provided with a plurality of transverse passages for passage of a fluid.        